In the past, there have been various proposals to achieve more comfortable traveling of a motorcycle or the like by using a head set having a microphone and a speaker that can be used while wearing a helmet.
JP-A No. H5-92788 discloses a vehicle with voice recognition feature, configured such that a lamp device, a horn, and the like of a motorcycle can be voice-activated by putting into rider's output toward a microphone of a head set.
Also, JP-A No. 2005-184321 discloses a telephone call system configured such that a telephone call can be made through a head set by allowing communication with a terminal of a mobile telephone on a side of a vehicle body using a predetermined radio communication standard.
Here, if a front side of the microphone is not covered with a cap body of the helmet or a face shield, traveling wind blowing against the microphone is picked up as noise (wind noise). As a result, there are possibilities that a voice recognition rate is reduced and an unclear telephone call is made.
On the other hand, in the case of a vehicle including an electric windshield disclosed in JP-A No. H7-329859, the traveling wind is prevented from blowing against the microphone regardless of a shape or the like of the helmet by adjusting the windshield to a sufficiently high position when needed.